


Start of Something New PT 1

by Lieserulerofall



Series: Start of Something New [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: So this series is very personal to me most of what is written are thoughts I have had toward myself and or said to me. That being said it doesn’t happen often, I am content with my life it just gets a little overwhelming sometime. Also side notes Cats Rule ergo reader has cats. You can pretend it’s a dog if you so choose.





	Start of Something New PT 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is very personal to me most of what is written are thoughts I have had toward myself and or said to me. That being said it doesn’t happen often, I am content with my life it just gets a little overwhelming sometime. Also side notes Cats Rule ergo reader has cats. You can pretend it’s a dog if you so choose.

There must be some sort of signal that goes up when your feeling down. A big old spotlight, shouting take a shot while it can, cause heaven knows, you would take each one and let it drag you down.

It started with a hard day at work. For the life of you, you couldn’t get into the usual groove at work. You will admit you were beating yourself up over, missing all 6 alarms you set for your self. That glare you got from your boss as you practically sprinted in the doors.

Maybe it was the breakfast rush that included a new batch of agents and interns. It seemed to surprise them when a bigger, curvy woman standing behind the counter, in charge of the grill. The uniform, however, form-fitting was not the most flattering bit most days you could strut in and own your station.

It’s the looks though, that got to you. The initial reaction of “oh you’re serving me, really”. The exaggerated comments of LITE Mayo, like you, had no clue what the difference was. Yes, It was thought strange to see such a big person in a compound full of actively fit people. You had to admit that pretty much everyone here could kill with a spoon or piece of floss, to say the least. You were definitely not one of them though.

By mid-afternoon, not even your usual lunch regulars could cheer you up, try as they might. It was like every once of joy that usually rested clearly on your face was wiped out. Even a fake smile seemed hard to put up.

The usual evening crew shuffled in. You had already started a few orders fixing them up just right. The lack of conversation concerned most people, but the easy lie of “lack of sleep” slipped seamlessly from your lips. If it wasn’t for the dark cloud swirling above your head, you would have noticed that the lie didn’t really work on them.

You were ready for the day to finally be over, the clock of the grill shutting off before beginning your nightly routine. As you were the last in the place, you switched your music on, hoping an upbeat song would fix your day.

The tunes flowed through you as you scraped off the day’s grime from the grill. You didn’t hear your guests until they taped on the glass of your counter.

“Hey, pretty lady, what’s cookin', good lookin'?”

You couldn’t help the smile that emerged on your face. It was like the whole day dissolved into a fading nightmare. You spin around to find your gang all hanging off your counter.

“I don’t know if you can handle what I’m cookin darlin'.”

You saunter over to the man, from the looks of them they just got back from a mission. Still in their suits, except for the charming man in the middle who you knew could will it away with a simple thought.

“Psshh, I can handle every inch you had to throw at me.”

If it was possible your smile got even wider. Swinging your head you sweep your gaze over the others. “So, what can I get my fine band of miscreants.”

“Woah, I’ll have you know, we are Earth’s mightiest heroes!!”

“Really, Arrows?? Did you find that on a sticker and go with it?”

“Ha, no. It happened to be a ribbon. A blue ribbon.” He scoffed slightly at you nothing but teasing.

You shoot your hands up in mock surrender. “Well, excuse me that’s mighty official then. Can’t fight with the blue ribbon now can we?”

The others joined in the group chuckle. “Alright go get changed. I’ll fix something up and call you when it’s ready.”

They all shuffled away to various floors, each putting as much hustle into returning quickly. There was only one still standing in front of you. You merely quicker an eyebrow at him.

“You know, you don’t have to do this. We keep you late for no real reason. I mean there are store hours for a reason.”

“Spangles, would you drop the puppy eyes and the smoldering, if I told you this is and will always be the best part of my day?”

You could see the slight furrow in his brow, taking a moment to pick your sentence apart. He opened his mouth to reply but was met with your hand.

“No, don’t go analyzing my words, I’m not going to talk about it and I am fine. Go get changed so I can work.”

You shoo him out not letting him say a word more. You turn back to the grill and begin your concoction. Lucky for you-you don’t have to deal with any allergies or picky eaters. The gang had quickly realized though they may not like a certain food, you managed to put some sort of spell on it making it taste the most delicious.

Caught once again in the recesses of your mind, the gang came in situating themselves at their usual table. They watch as you thoughtlessly flip food but then stare into the distance like it held some answer to you. They even catch your hand coming up to your face, to most it would appear that you are wiping sweat but in this case, it was a single stubborn tear that had escaped.

You cranked your music again this time switching to slower and slightly sad songs. Sometimes the cure was to fight sadly with sad. Others’ problems made yours seem so insignificant making your day better. Whatever funk you were in though wasn’t being shaken this time. If anything your cloud was getting bigger, not even the sizzle of the grill and aromas drifting from the oven dulled in the fog. You were forced to fall back on a past recipe.

They all jerked forward only to be waved off, a lone soldier stood and approached. He went behind the counter slowly moving so as not to startle you.

You had been berating yourself for a while, thinking over every meal you shouldn’t have eaten, every chance you had to say no to one more serving but insisted you have more. It was no wonder everyone gave you looks and doubted your judgment. You couldn’t even get your own life in line.

You feel the tear spill over, you wipe furiously at the stubborn thing. In a vain attempt to calm yourself down, a hand is placed on your waist. You jerk half in surprise, the other on instinct knowing that there were rolls and flab to be felt under the thin t-shirt you wore.

“Geez Bucky, give a girl a little warning. Not all of us are super spies here.”

He snorted, “You can say that again.” You flinched, bad move, no way you could ever be mistaken for a spy. “Everything alright, doll? You seem distracted.”

He was attempting to catch your flitting gaze. You couldn’t look at him knowing he would see the storm raging behind your eyes. Having none of this, he gently locks his hand under your jaw drawing it upwards so your eye meets his.

You attempt to jerk your head away, “Its nothing Buck, I’m just tired, late for work and you know how much I hate being late.”

“Hey, we both know that may be part of it but not all of it. Now I’m going to let it slide for now. Mostly cause I’m hungry and I don’t want dinner to burn. That evening said we will have a discussion about this later. Understood?”

You nod but know you were never going to let that happen. He let go, grabbing a plate from the counter. You loaded everything up and brought it to the table.

“Alright! Dig in everyone.”

They practically launched themselves towards the food. You couldn’t help but chuckle at them. Turning your head back to start cleaning up again.

It was close to midnight when you finished with the last bag of garbage. The grill shone like it was fresh from the factory. You wipe your forehead, leaning back to see the finished project.

Satisfied with your work you turn back to you bunch. Finding them all leaning back in their chairs, each sporting a content smile on their faces. You make your way over, snorting when you see all the plate have been practically licked clean.

“Well, I would ask if you liked it, but clearly you guys did.”

Thor raised his hand in a feeble manner before letting it drop. “You can not be a mere human. No one such as you must have fallen from Asgard. You, my friend, are a goddess of food.”

You can’t help the blush that creeps up your face. “Hey, I get by. Now as much as I enjoy having you here, I need to go home and get some sleep. Back here way sooner than I would like.”

“Or you could stay here?!” Tony getting rather eager at the idea.

“I wish I could but I have parental responsibilities.” You knew they would misunderstand. Except for Bucky, you had already shown your plethora of photos of your two cats. “My boys need me home.”

“Wait, you have kids, since when?” Tony looked shocked at not knowing something about someone.

“Yep, 2 boys, 7 and 3.”

“Why haven’t we met and how come I never knew?” He was seriously freaking out now. It was like he was mentally incapable of not knowing something about someone.

You were doing well hiding the laughter, though a few, Natasha and Wanda, were catching on to it. Steve though looked very confused.

“Wait!” Steve jumped up pointing at you. You have worked here for close to 4 years. If your youngest is 3 we would have known. You couldn’t have hidden that. You would have gone on maternity leave.“ His eyes were bugging out of his head.

You lost it, laughter taking you completely. Hunched over grabbing your stomach. "You should have seen your faces. Priceless.” You were wheezing, your sides now in stitches.

“What she means to say is that she has 2 cats at home that are more than likely demanding to be fed.” Bucky steps to assist you as words continue to fail you. “Still I can’t believe you all fell for that.”

You finally straighten and pull your phone out pulling up a pic of the two.

 

“These are my boys. Private Pepper in Orange and Skipper is the fluffy one.”

“Doll, I think you mean fat.” Bucky butts in.

“No fluff, he is nothing but Fluff.” You demand shooting him a glare.

“Hey,” he raises his hands in surrender. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Really pets? You can’t stay cause of pets.” Tony scoffs slightly.

“Hey don’t hate until you try it.” You snap back.

“Fine, I conceded to you for now.”

The group rises and begins to exit the place. Bucky looks over at you, knowing he should be talking to you about earlier. He locks eyes clearly telling you that this wasn’t over yet. You merely stick your tongue out at him. Finally, they are out and you follow behind, closing the doors behind you. You hitch your bag over your shoulder. Heading to your car Bucky follows in a casual manner.

“So you going to tell me what happened today?”

“I did I was late. Not enough sleep.”

“Yeah, I get that now the whole story.”

“Why can’t you just drop it? Bad days happen this is mine I’ll get over it.” You turn towards him practically begging him to let it go. You can't help but notice his every movement. The way the muscles under his shirt shift as he crosses his arms in defiance. The way his eyes harden to a steely blue with determination.

“Because I care for you, your my friend. These so-called bad days have been too many, too often.”

You huff, he wasn’t going to let you leave until you spoke to him. “Fine.” You hang your head in defeat. “I’m..” You weren’t sure how to phrase it without revealing too much. “I’m just not satisfied with my life right now. I should be doing more. Being more than I am right now. It’s frustrating. I’ve been caught up in what to do next with my life.”

You couldn’t help but applaud yourself for that explanation. It was perfect and from the looks of it, Bucky bought the whole thing. Really how were you supposed to tell one of the most gorgeous men that you had no future, that everything you touched became disgusting? That you were waiting for the day everyone realized that there was a better friend and cook out there, throwing you to the side. It happened before it would happen again. You were merely hanging on to the remaining shreds and hoping they would carry you when it all came crumbling down.

“Was that so hard?” Bucky drew you back in.

“Yes, yes it was I think I lost a few years because of this experience.” You step around him opening your door. He leaned around holding it open for you, ever the 40s man. When you get in, you turn the car on rolling down the windows. He shuts the door, leaning against the roof so he could see you properly.

“Ah, you survived and maybe learned you can tell people things. Now get home safe and text me that you made it in.” He stood up taking a step back.

“Ha, one I never remember to text people. Two I don’t have your number.”

“Ha back, one just do it, two yes you do I put it on while you weren’t looking. I put it under 40s Dream Boat.”

“Oh, I like that. Fine if I remember I’ll text you.” You put the car in reverse but paused as he leaned back towards you. For a moment you let your self-believe he was leaning in for a kiss. Except he stopped and patted the roof.

Blinking you pull out, and drive away. When would you get it through your thick skull that men like him, would never want a woman like you?


End file.
